Love, Hate and New York City
by JazzyJayKlaine
Summary: Basically, This is my continuation of Glee 4x03 'The Makeover' and how I think 4x04 'The Break-Up' comes along. This is my first fanfic so please, review it! Contains : Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Brody, Blaine and mentions of Cassandra July (I don't own anything!)
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. I was so inspired by everyone's stories that I decided to do my own! Please review it; I would really like to know if it's crap or not and what your thoughts are on this story!**

**GLEE! (Rachel, Brody, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, mentions of Cassandra July) This is sort of a continuation of Glee 4x03.**

**Contains SPOILERS!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Yeah so… Enjoy!**

**Love, Hate and New York City**

Chapter 1

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Rachel got up from Brody and the cold, leftover pizza that lay in front of the couple, to answer a loud and disturbing knock at the apartment door. She reached for the steel handle and tugged the door open.

Stunned at what she witnessed before her, Rachel felt her heart sink to the floor. She had gone a deathly white color and her jaw began to drop. Thoughts began to fly through Rachel's head. 'How is this possible? I've not heard from him in months! What made today any different? Today of all days, when I finally kissed Brody and tried to forget about _him_, he shows up on my door step!'

"Finn?" Rachel asked shocked by the person who stood opposite her, trying to ignore her failing voice. Finn had a playful smile pulling at his lips, glad that his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend/fiancée?) was surprised at his sudden appearance.

Rachel questioned Finn again, being the stubborn, control freak everyone was used to. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was stronger this time as her confidence grew. Finn's smile began to slide from his mouth as he noticed a figure dressed in jeans and a dark tight t-shirt stand up behind her. The figure was very well built. He was male, but he wasn't Kurt. He started to be aware that he might have just interrupted something.

"I….I came to surprise you…" Finn's eyes met Rachel's again. He thought he saw a flash of panic in the big, brown oval-shaped eyes that were on the girls beautiful face. Before he could stop himself, Finn found that his mouth and voice had started to form words that were directed at Rachel, whilst his eyes were securely fixed on the boy behind her.

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" His voice was a bit too harsh for his _own _liking, never mind Rachel's. Rachel's heart began to break as she realized that the Army had changed her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend/fiancée?). This wasn't the Finn she knew, who she was used to, who she dearly missed.

Rachel saw that Finn wasn't looking at her anymore, but at Brody, who was still stood behind her, not knowing what to do in this awkward situation. She turned to look at Brody and gave a quick half smile, before answering Finn's question.

"Of course...It…I….I was just a bit shocked that's all!" She turned the corners of her lips up quickly to give a brief smile to Finn, who was still looking at Brody as if he was about to punch his face in. She waited a few seconds before continuing with "Oh, Finn? This is Brody! He's my friend from NYADA!" Again, she turned to Brody, who was now standing next to her with a worried expression on his perfect face.

"Brody?" Rachel continued "This is Finn, who I've been telling you about."

Brody was speechless. He didn't know what to do. Finn was giving him an awful look, as if to say 'I'm the predator of our relationship, and you _will _be my prey.' Brody shivered at the thought of being crushed to death in between the jaws of a geeky looking turnip, who clearly didn't work out enough. The tension continued to rise between the two. Brody decided that the best thing to do was to be polite.

Brody extended his arm to shake hands with Finn (being the _polite young man _he was). "Hey, I'm so glad I'm _finally_ meeting you! I've heard lots about you!" Brody cleared his throat as he heard his voice was slightly shaken. Rachel shot him a warning look which made his heart swell. Finn however, removed the murderous mask of his face and expressed a genuine smile. That made Brody feel a bit more comfortable, not a lot, but it was progress. Finn reached out and grabbed Brody's hand and shook it in a friendly gesture.

"Yeah…thanks, man!" Finn replied innocently. Brody released the breath he didn't know he was holding and gave a positive smile to Finn and Rachel. But, Brody still thought something wasn't right about this 'Finn' guy. No one could go from a happy, loving person to someone who could kill you with his looks, in five seconds. Something definitely wasn't right. But he chose to ignore it.

Chapter 2

"Wait…Finn?"

Rachel still couldn't believe what she was seeing. The person that she hadn't seen for months was stood in her apartment. She was surprised she hadn't fainted, watching the person who she had a crush on and the boy who was her first love together in the same room. This was weird, too weird.

Brody really didn't like this situation. He wished that Finn hadn't shown up. He wished that he and Rachel were still on the pretty multi-colored cushions, kissing passionately in front of the freezing pizza, which was now too disgusting to digest. He had to make an excuse to get out of there, fast, before he was dragged into a deep conversation between the three of them.

"I…I'll..." He spotted the revolting pizza again and continued with "clean this up! Yeah, I'll do that!" He hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. But, he didn't care, as long as he escaped from the strange situation. Brody gave Rachel a brief smile before he scooped up the pizza box and scurried into the outstanding kitchen area Kurt had painted.

Brody heard the front door open as he walked back into the main area. A thought rushed through his mind as he saw who the person was. 'Speaking of the devil.' He grinned slightly before stopping beside Rachel. He just realized that the situation was going to become even _more_ awkward.

Kurt shut the apartment door behind him before spotting the others looking at him. "Hey Rachel, Brody, Finn." He smiled before turning to his bedroom door. He reached out for the handle before the pin finally dropped. "Wait…Finn?" He spun around to see his half-brother looking at him with a giant grin on his face. Kurt ran towards him and pulled him in for a hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked with enthusiasm, still attached to the taller boy. He couldn't believe he was here! Kurt had missed him _so_ much and he had tons to tell him.

"I came to see Rachel…and you, of course!" Finn was so happy to see Kurt and Rachel, to tell them the adventures he had been on. But this 'Brody' kid kept getting in the way of his happy thoughts. 'Rachel said that they were _friends, _and he trusted Rachel…right?' This sentence kept repeating in Finn's head, but he decided to shut it out. He pulled away from Kurt and smiled sweetly at his shorter half-brother.

Kurt went to reply to Finn's statement, but was silenced by Brody. "I think I should go…" Everyone turned to look at him. Rachel gave a genuinely sad look, and he noticed before continuing with "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel, bye Kurt….Finn; it was nice to meet you." He shook Finn's hand again before walking out the door.

Brody stared to get lost in his own thoughts, 'Thank heavens that's over, it was so embarrassing!' Brody was too busy daydreaming, that he hadn't noticed himself walk into someone until they were both on the floor. Brody's mind came back to the present before he started to panic. "Oh My God! I'm so sorry, I was daydreaming! I'm so sorry!" Brody was shocked when he saw the other person, _who he now noticed was male, _giggling. Brody got to his feet to help the other boy up.

"No! *cough * It's fine, honestly!" He replied once he was up of the ground. The boy smiled before adding, "New York's kind of busy, huh?"

"Tell me about it!" Brody answered whilst returning the smile. He noticed the stranger's fashion sense was pretty classy. He was wearing black rolled up trousers, a black polo shirt and a silver bow tie. "Nice bow tie, I'm Brody by the way!"

The boy's grin grew at the compliment. "Hey, I'm Blaine"

**This is the firts two chapters! Please review them! :)**


	2. Chapter 3

Hey, chapter 3! I was almost crying writing this, so it's only short. Review!

**Love, Hate and New York City**

Chapter 3

"Yeah… *cough* …of course."

A piece of paper which was on the floor near Blaine's foot caught Brody's eye. He bent down and scooped the crimpled paper of the filthy, tile flooring. Brody noticed a name on the object his hand was cradling, but he couldn't quite work out what it said. His mind started to function and thoughts flew through it. 'K…Kat? No, that's a U not an A! Ermm…Kurt? KURT! It says Kurt! Okay, next word…H…Humble?' Brody looked into Blaine's eyes and saw a hint of embarrassment in them. Confusion began to grow in Brody's head.

"Kurt... Humble?" Brody asked.

"Hummel! It's Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, sorry...I didn't mean to...Wait? Kurt? As in Rachel Berry's roommate?" Brody's head started to flood with realisation. He was happy to see that the embarrassment faded from Blaine's eyes, only to be replaced with happiness and love.

"Yeah! You know him?"

"Kind of…I know Rachel from NYADA, so I only know Kurt a little. It's nice to see one of Kurt's friends! I was starting to think he didn't have any except Rachel…"

"He…he hasn't men…mentioned me?" Blaine's heart began to shatter into pieces. Like the magical rose from 'Beauty and the Beast'. He couldn't believe it, his boyfriend was all he thought and talked about, and Kurt couldn't even be bothered to do the same in return. Suddenly, Blaine felt sick.

"Well…not to me…" Brody saw the hurt in Blaine's face and instantly regretted what he said. He then saw what colour Blaine had turned. He wasn't the olive skinned boy he met five minutes ago, but he'd gone a petrifying, almost a bluey-purple colour.

"Dude, are you okay?" Brody questioned, but there was no reply.

"Blaine?"

Blaine snapped out of the scary trance he was in and just smiled at Brody like nothing had happened. "Yeah… *cough* …of course." He tugged the piece of paper out of Brody's hand and sighed. Blaine paused before continuing with "It was nice to meet you… Brody…" He turned his lips up at the edges before turning away from the confused boy.

Blaine walked over to Rachel's and Kurt's apartment. As he got to the door, thoughts sprinted through his mind. 'I came here to surprise the one I love, now, I'm not even sure that would make him happy.' Instead of knocking on the door like he had planned, he simply slid the note underneath it, and turned away with icy tears running down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 4

**Love, Hate and New York City**

Chapter 4

"Dear Kurt"

"I don't get it…why is she called 'Crazy July'?" Finn asked puzzled at the nickname for Rachel's dance teacher.

"It's a long story, Finn" Kurt said quickly, forgetting that he was in the room.

As soon as Brody left, the three others sat down and talked about Kurt's new job at Vogue and Rachel's crazy dance teacher. If you think about it, it was amazing progress for the two, since they had only been in New York for a few months.

Rachel spotted something from the corner of her eye and got up form the silky cushions and the hot mugs of cocoa to investigate. She walked towards the apartment door and found a crimpled note on the floor. "What's this?" she said as she knelt down to grab the piece of paper. Rachel eyed it for a second before spotting Kurt's name on the front of it. She stood back up before declaring that it was for Kurt.

Once Kurt gained the note from Rachel he read it:

Dear Kurt,

You, Rachel and Finn need to go to

'Michael Jordan's The Steakhouse'

Tonight at 20:00.

I'll see you then, Kurt

- Blaine x

Whilst reading the note, Kurt's heart had stopped. Thoughts were continuously running through his mind. 'My boyfriend was in town. I've not seen him in months _except Skype_! What am I going to wear? Why hasn't he called me? Wait! He did! And I ignored him because I'm a horrible person!'

"Kurt?" Rachel and Finn asked in sync, worried about his expression. Kurt released his held breath and began to breathe again.

"What does it say?" Rachel questioned again, being extremely annoying _once again._

"I…umm….What time is it?" A breathy voice asks. Rachel and Finn look at each other in confusion. Kurt, still not lifting his eyes from the paper in his shaky hands repeats his question, but with more force this time. "What time is it?"

"It's… *cough* its seven o'clock" Finn answers with an unsteady but concerned voice.

"Okay…we've got an hour!" Kurt looks up from his hands _that aren't that shaky now _and stands up. "Come on! Don't just sit there! We've got to hurry!" Kurt lifts the empty mugs and shoves them in kitchen, not taking a second to admire his beautiful decoration.

"What? Why?" Rachel asks, puzzled by her best friend's outburst.

"We are going out!"


	4. Chapter 5

**Love, Hate and New York**

Chapter 5

"Let's run away and don't ever look back..."

"Kurt! Why are we in Michael Jordan's? I'm Jewish!" Rachel asks, now fed up that her friend hasn't given her any information what so ever to why they had to get to a lousy steakhouse so quickly. Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's statement.

"Yes Rachel, I'm very aware of that!" Kurt snapped, angry that he couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere.

"So…dude, why are we here?" Finn asked as nicely as he could, not wanting Kurt to snap at him too.

Kurt was very angry now; Finn and Rachel would not stop pestering him about why they were here. Kurt shouted at them. "Blaine's here! Okay?! He told us to meet him _here_! Will both of you just _please_ shut up?!" Kurt slammed his elbows down on the table and covered his face with his hands, trying to calm himself down.

Rachel couldn't resist, "How does Blaine know Finn is in New York?" With that, Kurt lifted his head to answer her, only to realize that he didn't know either.

"I…I don't know Rachel, I don't know how he knows Finns here" Kurt looked just as confused as Rachel and turned to Finn who was looking at his hands, looking almost guilty! "Finn, did you tell him you were here?" Kurt asked puzzled by why Finn was acting weird. But before Finn could answer a very familiar tune started to play in the background.

'_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on._

_You think I'm funny, when I throw the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_.'

Blaine was on the stage singing with hi acoustic guitar, to _Kurt! _He couldn't believe it! Blaine was singing to him! On stage! Kurt was so happy, that despite the bad mood he was in, Kurt had a giant grin on his face.

'Let's _go all the way tonight…no regrets…..just love...'_

It was amazing, until he saw that Blaine was upset. He couldn't understand why, but he could see that he was. Kurt felt awful. Was it _his_ fault that Blaine was sad?

'_You…make…me…feel like I'm living a teenage…dream._

_The way you turn me on, I…can't….sleep,_

…_.let's run…away and don't….ever look back,_

…_..don't ever look….'_

Then it happened. Blaine broke down, sobbing into the microphone. He ran of the stage with humiliation. Kurt couldn't understand what had just happened. Blaine never broke down, he never showed himself up_, if you don't count the time he sang 'When I get you alone' to Jeremiah, _he never did badly on stage! This wasn't the 'Blaine' Kurt knew, He'd changed, and Kurt didn't like changes. Not bad ones anyway.


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! The last 2 Chapters **

**Love, Hate and New York City**

Chapter 6

"

As Kurt ran after Blaine, questions rushed through his head. 'What could have possibly happened to make Blaine show himself up in public? Why did he sing Teenage Dream? Why did he sing the song Blaine sang when they first met?' Kurt stopped suddenly as the worst thought in history danced in his mind mockingly. It was Kurt's biggest fear. He tried to block it out, but it just continued like an iPod stuck on replay, almost as if it was laughing at him. 'Blaine is going to break-up with me…'

A few minutes later, Kurt finally caught up with Blaine. Kurt tried as hard as he could to keep to pain out of his voice. "Blaine?"

Blaine was outside of the building, letting the sharp cold bite at his uncovered flesh. His head shot up from in between his knees as soon as he heard Kurt's voice. Blaine shot up from the damp concrete and bowed his head. "Follow me."

"What?"

"Just follow me, Kurt."

The two boys walked into Battery Park. The sky was black and the streets of New York were unusually quiet. Blaine had been rambling on about school and how small Glee Club was now Kurt, Rachel and Finn weren't there. But Kurt was more focused on the terrifying thought that crossed his mind previously. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to know if his estimate was correct. Before he knew it, he'd blurted out "Don't act like everything's okay."

Blaine froze. The person he loved had guessed correctly. Everything was definitely _not_ okay. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. This was it. "Kurt?"

Kurt had also paused. "Yes?"

"You know the saying, 'If you love someone, set them free. If they come back to you, it was meant to be'?"

"Umm…yeah… What about it?" Kurt was preparing himself, getting ready for his heart to snap into two.

"Well…" Blaine paused nervously. "I…I think that…" He sighed, struggling to find the right words. "Since you're in New York…and I'm stuck in Lima, maybe… *cough* maybe we should take a…a break."

Chapter 7

"I need to set you free"

No matter how hard Kurt tried to contain his tears, they escaped from him, sliding down his cheeks, wrecking his perfect face. "What? Why?" He was sobbing now, embarrassed by the fact that the one he loved was watching him break down.

"Because you never listen to me, Kurt. You're so busy here in New York that you don't have time for me anymore." Blaine's vision had become blurry, now knowing that he was also letting his tears fall. Although it felt good to admit how he felt to Kurt, He felt awful. He's just crushed his boyfriend's (ex-boyfriend's) heart. He felt like crap. "And, until I finish school, I need to let you go, Kurt…I need to set you free…"

"But, I don't understand…" Kurt squeaked more than said. "Why now? What's made you think this?"

"Nothing Kurt, we just need space. Once I graduate, I can come and find you. We can be together. But, if you have someone else by then…"

"I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE ANYONE ELSE _BLAINE_!" Kurt interrupted him. "You're the only one for me! I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Kurt sniffled.

"I love you, Kurt. But I need to let you live your life without me...I'm so sorry…" Blaine started to sob. He knew letting Kurt go was for the best, but right now…in this moment, it seemed like to worst.

Kurt couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't just stand here and watch Blaine break-up with him. It was too much. Kurt put his hands in front of his face and turned quickly and walked away.

**Thank you _so _much for reading! Hopefully these two will sort it out! I'm dreading to watch Glee 4x04 'The Break-Up' now haha!**


End file.
